


Doctor's Orders

by Peachy_Bumm



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overworking, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Bumm/pseuds/Peachy_Bumm
Summary: Doc's been overworking himself again and of course you know the only one who seems to really notice is that lovable mountain of a man, Monty.





	Doctor's Orders

There had never not been a night where Gustave wasn't thrown into his work, whether it be on the field patching up recruits and team members alike. It was never in him to stop working or to take a break for himself. Even though he indeed signed off on so many papers about how some people needed bed rest or just a break from missions in general. Not the Frenchman, he never took sick days. It was slowly starting show how he never took those days, he had been looking a little paler through these last few weeks, eyes looking so drained and stuck in this dreadful sore state. His body ached and he constantly felt cold, a cough was developing slowly but he simply thought of it may be with the approaching colder seasons. His allergies could be the devil sometimes sneaking up on him so this was nothing new to him. Even with his extensive knowledge to spot the signs of an oncoming cold, he didn't pay a single thought to it. However someone else did, insert the mountain of a man that belongs to the GIGN ops unit, Gilles Touré. 

Oh he noticed, watched at night when he passed the office how the medic kept himself hunched over files scribbling furiously, typing away on his computer and sending said files to Six. Monty had stopped in several times to remind Doc that he was only human and required breaks just like anyone else. Only being acknowledge with a friendly nod and smile, reassuring him that he would indeed sleep after said files were put away and he could make sure that each operator had their medical clearance for their next missions. Gilles of course wouldn't argue with him... The one blasted thing about Kateb was in enact for being one of the most stubborn operators on this blasted base. But now with Monty growing more and more concerned for his teammates it caused a little bit of stir between the other French operators in particular. The youngest of them all made the comment about how Gustave had been dozing off while he attempted to take blood from him that day and almost stuck the needle he was using in the wrong spot so Julien gladly just did it himself. Much to the rest of the teams dismay they knew saying something to Gustave was out of the question... but something needed to be done before the medic hurt himself or made some sort of mistake and caused even more damage. This automatically signed Gilles up to be the one to speak to Gustave. Oliver was out of the question, he would more than likely start more of a feud and just make things more stressful. Julien was less assertive with his tactics, he had a soft spot for Kateb, they were close friends and he looked up to the older man like a role model, and well Emanuelle... she was usually in her phone and stayed in her own business, she loved the boys don't get her wrong but she knew Gilles could handle this better than any of them. The last thing she wanted was to get her head bit off by their fellow GIGN operator.

So that being said Montagne stood outside of the office of the doctor, he took a second to prepare him for a fight, but god be damned he would make sure this man got the rest he needed. It was unfair to see him push himself so far and to not take care of his own mental and physical state just because he was so submersed in his own work. Pushing the door open and seeing himself in those feet carried him with a powerful force. Normally Monty was a gentle soul, he was willing to protect others but he also knew how to put his foot down... He's had to do it quiet a few times with Lion getting involved with venom spitting heated arguments with almost anyone on the base including himself. Noticing the medical bay was actually oddly silent made it all the more apparent that something wasn't sitting right in his old bones. Usually there was at least a recruit or two scurrying around to get themselves patched and seen out the door to return to their training sessions, but the beds had been made and everything looked so cold and pristine. Overly clean... Doc must have been busying himself when he wasn't filling out paperwork. 

The shield operator found his fellow Frenchman in the same huddled position, looking particularly... well unwell to say it nicely. Gustave's eyes were sunk in slightly an obvious sign of lack of sleep, normally he's chewing the Spanish operator Jackal out for the same thing but yet here he was. Doc's complexion was paler than normal, he had on his coat over his clothes... which seemed all the more suspicious now that Gilles examined him more... had he... even noticed he came through the door? He hadn't moved. "Gustave, you're still working? We didn't see you at training today. You've been sat behind that computer all day." The voice sent his fellow operator in a small jolt to realize that he was suddenly not alone in the office space. A weak smile coming to his darker man's features before those brown lack lusting eyes went back to the screen before him, shaky hands coming back to typing away. "Gilles, I didn't hear you come in. Ah yes, I had so much paperwork and files to finish for Six I didn't even realize the time. Are you feeling unwell? You usually don't come and visit me this early, I wasn't expecting com--!!" The words were cut off by a series of bad coughs. Doc trying to throw a hand up to cover his mouth as if not to be rude or to offend the mountain of the man before he excused himself and found his voice again. "Excuse me.. my allergies are beginning to play up I suppose.. You were saying, Mon ami?"

"Gustave, we've all noticed that you've been... overworking yourself again. Even Oliver--" Doc simply sighed and held up his hand shaking his head at the comment. His team was concerned over nothing and of course they sent Montagne in here of every single one of them because they are aware of how close they are. Plus the mere mention of Oliver even remotely showing concern just furthers his assumptions on why the mountain of a man is standing before him. "Please, Gilles if this is another speech about how I require rest then I don't want to hear it. I'm very busy... I need to get these papers down to Six and then prepare for the physicals scheduled for tomorrow and I can't have any distractions.." The doctor rose from his spot in the chair while he stuffed his arms full of folders and attempted to squeeze by the older man before him. Too bad for Doc; Monty was an unmovable force when he stuck to something... he never liked using force.. but in these cases it was necessary when your oldest friend was being a tad bit ridiculous. "Gustave... I would appreciate it if you did not interrupt me. It's extremely rude, Mon ami. You are unwell, you nearly stuck Julien in a rather unpleasant area when you took blood from him earlier. He took the needle from you and had to do it himself, which we both know is not like you to slip up on tiny little mistakes such as this. So I will only ask one more time my friend, take a break. The rest of the day today you could take time to relax, get some nice warm food in you and sleep then you can return tomorrow and be back to your normal schedule." The large hand that was placed on his shoulder made Doc feel a little more threatened than he probably should have but... perhaps he was right? He hadn't taken any time off in such a long time. 

"I will get some rest as soon as I get these files over to Six. I have to make sure they all have clearance for the upcoming missions, I've put them off long enough with all the disturbances that come in here. Do you know how distracting it is for three recruits to enter here and tell me about how one of them has two broken ribs because Alexandr found a new training exercise and nearly managed to crush one of them?" Moving past the large man he headed for the door in such a hurry... Doc didn't factor in how lightheaded he must have been from that developing fever he had. Because his legs crumpled and folded leaving him catching himself on one of the beds, nearly hitting his head on it. Thankfully Monty is a little lighter on his feet than he appears, helping to catch Gustave just when he needs it. That was the last straw. With a swift movement of his arms he currently had the smaller sitting bridal style in his arms, to hell with the files he would have Emanuelle and Julien take care of them. "You have done enough and I will handle getting your files over to Six. As of this moment on you are under my care and I say the doctor needs rest." Before Doc even had time to protest they were making their way from the medical facility and headed back to the dorms of the GIGN operators. Oh merde he did not want to be seen like this! "G-Gilles, please! I can walk just fine on my own, this is absurd." It was hard to tell if Doc's face was hot due to the fever or that Monty was carrying him so securely to his chest that he could feel his heart throb so close to his own. "You're not well enough to walk when I have to catch you against a bed from injuring your head, Gus. Now stop it... I obviously cannot trust you to stay well in your own dorm so you can stay in my bed and I will gladly accept the couch and should you need anything I will be there to get it for you."

Oh how ridiculous he felt having to be babied and waited on hand and foot, but he can fully feel just how unwell he is. Even with a coat on and him being close to Monty's body to get heat from it he's still freezing and his joints feel so achy and sore he feels dreadful. "I can stay on the couch.. it's fine I won't take your bed from you, Mon ami. Please you don't have to do that just for me." A terrible cough ripped from his throat and made the Frenchman wheeze and groan, he was being reduced to this clinging little sickly creature... and if Monty was honest with himself.. it was beyond adorable. "Don't worry about me, Gus. You've done enough of that for now, and just like you're fond of telling everyone else... it's Doctor's orders for you to rest until you are well again." 

It was amazing to him how wonderful humanity could be and how terrible they could also be... it was balance and as much as he wished for everyone to be more like the people he had come to grow and learn with here at Rainbow he knew this was what they were here for. Putting their lives on the line each and every day to help prevent the evil people in the world from destroying any bit of hope left in humanity. "Thank you, Gilles... Thank you.." Heavy eyes seemed to close while his head rest on the broad form of his fellow GIGN operator... it was one of the few times Gustave felt he might actually be able to rest for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it was indeed a little softer than the last thing I wrote and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I also apologize if the ending seems a bit scrambled I have been trying to write this short fluffy thing for like three days now ;A;


End file.
